Family Reunion?
Walking through the Land of Lightning, Chiyoko Otsutsuki felt a breeze of great magnitude coming from several directions at once as she gazed at her surroundings, rock columns and formations seemingly everywhere. She pondered the thought of seeing if Kumogakure had any lightning masters she could challenge, smiling at the mental notion to being able to keep up with them in speed. She could hear the wind whistle as it blew pass her head, with her riding the constant waves. Despite the sand travelling within the wind, her dress was relatively clean and unaffected. She took pride and responsibility in the way she looked and appeared in front of others, something she was taught by her late mother. She longed at the idea of paying her a visit, though she figured that if she did, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to leaving the place and just chose to remain on Earth. Scanning the area with her eyes without even thinking about it, she continued her journey to the Hidden Lightning Village. "Hmm that seems to be her." Kaminoshi spoke in a rather uninterested tone. He was sitting atop a large rock pillar with his beloved leader observing Chiyoko. "Why am I here anyway, do you really need me for this?" He spoke as the gusts of wind blew through the air sending his hair flapping about in the breeze. Beside Kaminoshi, stood a man. The [[Muramasa Ōtsutsuki|'Almighty']] stood upon the pillar, watching the woman. "She seems to have some effect of the men, just as Senjou has." He says, noting her effects, but not being one of them to be dazed by it. He flashes a smile upon his face, before muttering. "Another Ōtsutsuki..." He said, then continuing. "I haven't seen one in millennia." He spoke, thinking of the passed time. "Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki!" He yelled to where she could here him. Although she could see the two men without having to turn around, she did so anyway upon hearing a very voice. Looking at the man, she couldn't discern anything unique about him, so she engaged her unique dojutsu, which allowed her to see both telescopically and on the atomic level. Quickly scanning the proteins that made up his DNA, she deduced that the man that yelled her name was of the same clan she was part of; the Otsutsuki. Ignoring the man on top of the naturally carved stone pillar, she kept her focus on the one she identified as she began roaming his memories. In an instant, she could see he past as it unfolded, as well as the murder he commited, then his ultimate sealing. Coming upon his unsealing, she backed out of his memories, returning to the present. In real time, this action occurred instantaneously. Reacting in a hidden manner, Chiyoko began levitating off the ground slightly as she stood in place. "My long forgotten clan member... Otsutsuki Muramasa... the Ancient Devastator..." Chiyoko said in a sturn but serious tone as he facial expression changed to a slightly dissatisfied appearance. Kaminoshi looked at the two intently. It seems that they are of the same clan He though to him self It also seems that she is quite displeased with his behavior in the past ''He turned to Muramasa "She does't seem to happy to see you, watch yourself my friend." With that said Kaminoshi stepped back and pushed Muramasa towards the floating woman. "Your clan affairs aren't my problem." He smiled slighty as he was pushed. "Scared?" He said, referring to the actions of Kaminoshi but, not really wanting an answer. He continued to stare at that woman. Would she attack? How did she know that they were clan members? These question swirled through his mind. "I have come to recruit you." He said, stating his intentions outright. " Join me." He said. He stood, quietly, with his arms folded. ''She does seem to know of me...I truly don't know how, but I do wonder..." He thought of how she might. Then he spoke, "But first, How do you know of me?" He asked, his eyes still focused on her. "Recruit me for what?" Chiyoko said as she floated higher into the air as she gazed at him. "Why should I be interested in what you have to offer, Ancient Devastator?" she asked the man. "Surely you didn't bring your friend with you to just talk to me, so you clearly have something else in mind..." she uttered, wanting to know what the man truly wanted. "My friend, Is her cause he wanted to be irritating." He said. " I wish to recruit you. To unite all of the shinobi world under one government." He spoke. He continued to look down at her and backed up as she floated closer. " Follow me, and you could have your dreams along the way of our goal." he said, trying to persuade her. It will take more than simple words to persuade me!" said Chiyoko as cyan flaming chakra took over her body and three unique orbs floated behind her body with the appearance of Truth-Seeking Balls, though they were not. "I can achieve my dreams on my own..." she stated as she stood her ground, ready to engage the man as her glowing, green Truth-Seeking Balls revolved around her hands at astounding speed. Muramasa stands unfazed by her sudden will to fight. "Why..So..Serious?" He asks, standing quietly. He backs up a bit, moving at beyond godly speeds. He is floating in the air as well, above where she is. He looks down upon her. ''That escalated quicker than most of my conversations do... He thought. "Because I know of the atrocities you've committed in the past, as I roamed your memories. You were once sealed away for a great crime, though since your rather recent unsealing, you've put some of your old ways aside. Regardless, if you want me to join you, you'll have to prove yourself worthy of my time..." she said as she looked at him and his partner. He sighed, a sign of his boredness. "Start as you wish." He said, sounds a rather bored. He began readying himself, preparing for her attack. Making he Truth-Seeking Balls disappear, along with her orbs, she powered down, as she knew not much was needed to make this man submit. She began to rapidly condense the Cosmic Energy around the mans body, which would adhere to it, ultimately forming unique chains around his body as it extends from his chest. Due to his inability to utilize the energy, he wouldn't be able to do much to them, though they were capable of being broken with enough blunt force. Muramasa, being a veteran in the art of battle, had noticed something different about her. She had disabled the power of the Tenseigan. He knew this couldn't be good. He used his Kokugan and slowed down the time. She wouldn't be able to moved as fast, so he made his moved. He moved away from where he was, about 7 feet from where he formerly was and began his assault. He created his own Truth-Seeking Ball. 2 of them. He scattered them into smaller balls, and manipulated them and moved them towards her. His time slowing was definitely in use, as he saw the world in his area, much slower. Due to him moving at normal speed, it move make him seem as if he was moving very very fast at that rate to Chiyoko. He watched as they black orbs approached her. Despite her slightly slowed perception of time itself, Chiyoko could actively sense the presense of such constructs on Muramasa's end, though his assault wouldn't stop her next attack. Despite being able to alter time itself, she figured she'd go a different route. Sensing the numerous constructs nearing her, she closed her eyes. As the Truth-Seeking Balls made contact with her body, the chakra constructs were instantaneously converted into potential energy that Chiyoko then stored within her body. "Seeing that he has the Truth-Seeking Ball, and can weild them with such proficiency, maybe he may be on to something" Chiyoko thought. He watched as the black orbs were absorbed. "Hmm.." He thought. Then he spoke. " Will you join me?" He asked once more. The time was still slowed. All this time Kaminoshi had been observing the fight between the two Otsutsuki.'' Man these two bicker like children H''e though to himself.'' Not to mention they throw around truth seeking balls like they're playing catch. Hmm well whatever I might as well just wait until Muramasa has finished his recruitment As he finished his though he pulled out his scythe and began polishing it, whistling as he went. "I've decided that I will..." Chiyoko said slowly from Kaminoshi's reference point as a black orb appeared, restoring time to its normal flow before it dis appeared. "Based off what I saw in him, he has changed his ways somewhat, plus I need to find his exact relation to me..." she said as she gently floated to the ground, walking to the Otsutsuki. Upon stopping in front of him holding her hand up, energy began swirling into two balls. "You can have those back..." she stated with a smile. He took them, and them made them disperse. He then turned and began to walk away. "We'll be in touch." He said, before his body disappeared in a flash of speed. "Well great." Kaminoshi replied to where Muramasa used to be. "Nice of you to say goodbye." He then turned to Chiyoko and hopped off the pillar. He landed gracefully in front of her and forced his scythe to disappear. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaminoshi." He said to her as his mouth grew into a smile. "Welcome to the team." "Thanks! So, I'm assuming there will be more than just us three" she said. "Where are you headed next?" she asked, interesting in the mans intentions, since he did just watch the exchange of moves earlier. "Yeah there will be more of us but at the moment you are the first besides me. Muramasa has a whole bunch of people he plans to recruit." Kaminoshi replied. "To answer your second question I was going to go to Kumo to find something I left there long ago." "Well, mind if I postpone my journey and accompany you?" Chiyoko stated in a calm voice. "You seem a lot more interesting than Muramasa" the woman stated. "That's fine by me." Kaminoshi replied. "And you have no idea how right you last statement was." He spoke as he cracked a smile. He then began waling toward Kumo with Chiyoko beside him. Chiyoko continued her journey towards Kumogakure with Kaminoshi as they waivered around rock columns and formations. "So, what originally made you want to join the group?" she asked the man, slightly in front of her. "Well Muramasa promised to help me fulfill my goal of getting revenge against Asura and Indra. Also I was pretty bored." He replied as they continued to walk. Chiyoko continued walking despite hearing this. "Indra and Asura are my cousins and they are long deceased. Besides ,why would you seek revenge on my family anyway?" she asked the man, pullzed about his goal. "Long ago those two sealed me in a rocky tomb. I lay there for years until the faithful day I awoke and broke free. Do not worry though as I told Muramasa I seek no vengeance towards the Otsutsuki, just those defended from the two." He replied as they trudged along. "I see..." she said lightly. "What clan are you originally from?" she asked the man, wanting to know more about him. "Heh thats quite a good question." He replied laughing a bit. "Originally I had no body I was a floating essence. However one day I decided I wanted to physically exist not just as a concept. I inhabited the body of a 26 year old man. We merged and became who I am today." He paused to catch his breath."I suppose you could call me death." "Hehehe" laughed Chiyoko at the odd thought of calling him Death, something she was too familiar with but has never known herself. "So, you are as old as the multiverse itself?" she asked. "My father is really old and he has actually never told me how old he actually is" she added. "I'm very old myself, but I'm eternally youthful, so most people never notice" she said as she smiled. "You have eternal youth too, nice. And no I'm actually as old as the Omniverse." Kaminoshi replied laughing. "Yeah I actually met your father way back in the day. Thats actually were I got what we are hunting for. He gave it to me from his King's Arsenal as a symbol of friendship." "Oh! So you know of his '''Hyakki Yakou' technique?" she asked, surprised he knew of it. "I can also use it, though because he removed it and gave it to you, even I can't recall it back" she stated. "That's excellent! What kind of person was he back then?" "He was quite a nice man. We bonded over our love of weapons. We actually even did some missions together." He spoke reminiscing about the past. "He liked this in particular." He spoke producing his scythe.